accidentally in love
by elven-faerie.aerowin
Summary: funny and corny


**Accidentally in Love**

**This is the craziest one shot you'll read made be me. But honestly this is the third foR fic I wrote…characters are surely OOC…I warned you…so if you want to continue then I dare you…unedited. Straight from my mind to the notebook to the computer.**

**Summary: It's time for the championship battle between Uruha Kurenai and Hokage…something will happen…might be nice and sugary or gruesome like a head burst off.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

'**Hanabishi, better arrive now or die. Where the heck are you?' Tokiya thought.**

**The last battle had finally begun but Recca was nowhere to be found. So Kaoru took his place in the fight. But sad to say, Kurei beat him up in one blow. (A/N but Kaoru's not yet dead.) After that big blow, dirt gas spread and Recca emerged from nowhere carrying the unconscious Kaoru. **

"**Recca it's time for you to experience what I had experienced!" Kurei added a sinister laugh. "You should experience the pain when you can't protect your loved ones!" **

"**Look Kurei, you and I have a big difference. You do not have friends to help you any longer!" Recca replied.**

**Time had passed and Kouran Mouri appeared with an android replica of Kurei. The robot removed its controllers and released the so-called Holy Flame, the Phoenix. With that powerful flame, Kurei and Recca had no choice but to join forces with their flames to create a massive one. When the THREE flames collided, Resshin stopped it. On with that, Kouran Mouri was beside Yanagi and captured her. But then, the android exploded and it was such a blur when are the friction scratched. The audience was in awe after surviving the explosion. They were protected by the flame barrier. Clearer the stage had gone; they saw Recca standing at the center stage.**

"**And the winner is….the Hokage team!!!!" the devil-like commentator and the rat-like referee announced.**

"**WE DID IT PRINCESS!!!" Recca yelled at the top of his lungs.**

"**sobs Oh Recca-kun!!" Yanagi emoted. She jumped from the tall cliff-like place and Recca caught her. **

"**What are we going to do now?" Kaoru asked.**

"**Yeah, what?" Ganko asked. **

"**Well then let's have a victory party at my place!!!" Recca cheered.**

"**Oh yeah!" Fuuko punched the light air.**

"**Urm…I'll go since I have an announcement to say." Tokiya said snobbishly.**

"**Then everyone's invited." Recca said.**

**Back at Recca's place…**

"**Hey son help me with the fireworks, will ya?!" Mr. Hanabishi yelled at Recca while he exhaled a perfect circle made from tobacco.**

"**I told you not to smoke when you are near fireworks dad!" Recca kicked the cigarette stub away from his dad's mouth. **

"**Yeah, yeah…" his father absently agreed.**

"**Aniki what's your announcement?" Ganko asked.**

"**Don't let me explain. Let the monkey do it." Tokiya pointed at Fuuko.**

"**Do we have a priest around?" Fuuko asked around.**

"**We do have a monk." Saicho pointed out. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Because Saicho-kun I'll have the wedding tonight rather than tomorrow." Fuuko explained.**

**Everybody stopped from talking and stared at Fuuko.**

"**What?" Fuuko asked.**

"**Who's wedding?" Domon freaked out.**

"**My wedding, Hun." Fuuko posed.**

**Everyone sweatdropped.**

"**To who?" Fujimaru the perv asked. "Domon?"**

"**Nah-ah…Guess again." She played.**

"**Raiha?" someone said.**

"**Nope." She replied.**

"**Saicho?" Kuu asked.**

"**Nope." I said. "Give up everyone?"**

"**Yeah…" everyone drooled for a reply.**

"**IT'S…dun dada dun…. Mi-chan!!!" Fuuko smiled.**

**Everyone double sweatdropped. **

**Kuu positioned the altar and got ready. "Ready?"**

"**I am…" Fuuko smiled.**

**Tokiya nodded.**

"**We're not…"Everyone groaned.**

"**Oh well whether you like it or yes it shall begin." Fuuko addressed.**

**The ceremony began and voila happy ending for ToFuu a clueless ending for the rest and angst for Domon.**

**THE END**

**Circle pops with Domon's big teary face and runny nose. **

"**FUUKO YOU BETRAYED ME!!!!!!"**

**This is the worst thing I made but please I ask for your comments**


End file.
